The present invention relates generally to a doorbell control method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a doorbell control system, method, and recording medium between a door bell and a calendar to cause a doorbell to perform an action based on the calendar and doorbell data, and to annotate the calendar with information about a condition based on an activation of the doorbell.
A doorbell is a signaling device typically placed near an entry door to a building. When a visitor presses a button or activates the doorbell, the bell rings inside the building, alerting the occupant to the presence of the visitor. Although the first doorbells were mechanical, activated by pulling a cord, etc., modern doorbells are electric in that they are actuated by an electric switch.
Conventionally, doorbells only perform the action of emitting an alert when the doorbell is activated to alert the user of someone at the door. Then, the doorbell ringer waits at the door until the user responds.
For example, some conventional techniques consider a doorbell alarm with an alternative speech record/playback assembly. Upon depression of the exterior button extending through an exterior housing adjacent a building entrance, the technique can either energize the doorbell or urge the visitor to leave a recorded message for subsequent playback. The doorbell and/or record modes are selected by the user by a switch located within an interior housing mounted adjacent a building entrance. The housings include the appropriate components and wiring to provide the doorbell and record/playback functions.
Thus, the needs in the art include needs to not require a direct response to an activation of the doorbell (e.g., user answering the door) in a certain period before the doorbell ringer leaves that may cause the user to miss the doorbell ringer.